


Romance in Black

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, M/M, Post-Nuclear War, Romance, World War III
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mata mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan yang syarat akan emosi-emosi yang tak terdefinisikan namanya, mempertanyakan entitas masing-masing dalam bola mata dan kehidupan sang lawan. USUK, implisit lemon. OOC. Iridescences—challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz. Aku bohong jika bilang tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam peminjaman karakter-karakter buatan beliau. Karena aku melakukan untuk menghilangkan stess yang bertumpuk (itu keuntungan kan?)
> 
> Pair: USUK
> 
> Rated: M untuk implisit lemon, yang eksplisit kan dilarang FFn
> 
> Warning: OOC, Typo(s), ending nggantung, Nggak suka silahkan back, kalau suka silahkan review, sekalian untuk masukan bagiku. FF perdana di fandom Hetalia, jadi maaf kalau kacau ( _ _ )

…

Mata mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan yang syarat akan emosi-emosi yang tak terdefinisikan namanya, mempertanyakan entitas masing-masing dalam bola mata dan kehidupan sang lawan.

Malachite beradu dengan azzurite.

Hijau gelap beradu dengan biru pekat.

Sang pemilik mata azzurite mendesah kesal, laut tak akan pernah bertemu dengan hutan, dan langit tak akan pernah bertemu dengan padang rumput. Hijau dan biru adalah dua warna yang memiliki satu melodi namun tak pernah dapat dipertemukan.

"Tak ada gunanya kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Jika kau terus berkeras pada pilihanmu, aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerahkanmu pada mereka," dengan suara serak, personifikasi dari The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland berkata memperingatkan. Berharap adik angkatnya itu mau mengubah keputusannya.

"Keputusanku sudah  _final_ , England."

England mendesah kecil, "Aku tak sanggup lagi menghadapi sikap keras kepalamu, America. Aku tak sanggup."

America memincingkan matanya menatap tak percaya wajah sang mantan  _motherland_ -nya itu. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau membicarakan hal itu lagi, England. Tidakkah kau berfikir jika aku melakukan segalanya demi dunia?"

"Jangan berkilah!" suara tinggi melengking keluar dari bibir mungil sang pemuda berlogat British. "Aku tahu jika kau melakukan semuanya hanya demi memuaskan egomu semata! Dunia katamu? Hah! Jangan bercanda! Aku tahu pasti jika kau ingin dunia bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu dan kami semua menyembahmu bukan?!"

"Itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku, England?"

England terdiam, dibuangnya pandangan matanya menuju karpet persia yang dipajang di ruang kerja pribadi milik sang personifikasi negara  _super power_. Dia tak lagi sanggup menatap mata biru yang selama ini terasa meneduhkan baginya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, England?" desak America sambil menyentuh pundak pria yang dalam usia manusianya empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

Namun England menepisnya.

"Sudahlah, America. Mari kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini," putusnya. "Karena jika kita berkeras untuk tetap membicarakannya, maka kita hanya akan berputar-putar dalam satu dimensi pembicaraan saja. Itu akan membuatku semakin marah dan aku melukaimu lebih dalam lagi. Sungguh, aku tak menginginkannya."

Mereka kembali terdiam, masing-masing terhanyut dalam emosi dan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka membiarkan logika mereka terbang dalam berbagai fakta dan opini yang seolah menekan emosi mereka hingga tahap terdalam dan menenggelamkan mereka dalam lautan kebencian dan duka yang tak berbatas.

Sang pemilik mata malachite sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang. Ia membiarkan kenangan demi kenangan menimpa otaknya dan menempanya menjadi makhluk yang lebih mementingkan logika dibandingkan perasaannya.

Air mata terpaksa ia tahan di pelupuk matanya agar tak jatuh. Ia tak boleh menangis. Tak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya. Setidaknya tidak di sini. Di hadapan adiknya yang dalam beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi musuhnya.

Apa salahnya?

Mengapa semua berkembang menjadi tak terkendali seperti ini?

' _Aku ingin membuat negara di mana rakyatnya bisa hidup bahagia! Negara yang bebas di mana tak ada perbedaan! Aku ingin membuat negara yang dapat menjadi panutan bagi negara-negara lain dan mendamaikan dunia! Dan di negara itu, akulah yang akan menjadi pahlawannya! Aku akan membuat negara yang dapat menjadi tempat pulang siapapun. Negara ramah yang disayangi oleh semuanya! England, nanti kau harus tinggal juga di sana ya? Kita hidup bahagia selamanya di negaraku. OK?'_

' _Ya, tentu saja, America. Sampai saat di mana mimpi itu menjadi nyata aku akan setia menunggumu mewujudkannya.'_

Sebuah kenangan lama.

Kenangan yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat di sudut benaknya dan disimpannya sebagai salah satu harta karunnya yang paling berharga.

Ah, entah sudah berapa lama sejak kata-kata polos itu keluar dari bibir America kecil. Mungkin telah ratusan tahun sejak saat itu, namun dalam benak sang personifikasi Kerajaan Inggris itu semua masih tercetak jelas.

Sama jelasnya seperti seluruh kenangan tentang America sejak pertemuan perdana mereka dulu.

'America, apakah kau telah melupakan tujuan awalmu? Apakah kau telah melupakan alasan mengapa aku membiarkanmu bebas dan memilih untuk memerdekakanmu? America, mengapa kau sangat berubah sekarang? Mengapa, America? Mengapa?'

Ironis.

Itulah yang England rasakan mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Dia selalu mempertanyakan hal-hal sentimentil semacam itu pada dirinya sendiri tanpa pernah mengatakannya sekalipun pada America.

Ya, dia memang benar-benar bodoh.

Seharusnya dia sudah sadar sejak awal jika semua yang dia pikir dan rasakan tak akan pernah mampu meruntuhkan dinding keegoisan America yang ia sendiri tak yakin seberapa besar dan tingginya. Dalam diam dia menyesali setiap sikapnya selama ini. Andai saja ia tak berpra-pura membenci pemuda itu dan lebih mengurangi penggunaan bahasanya yang kasar, mungkin America tak akan tumbuh seperti saat ini. Dan segalanya akan berbeda.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, England kembali mendesah.

Suara rinai hujan di luar yang sementara sempat terlupakan kini kembali mulai mendominasi ruangan yang sunyi akibat kebisuan para penghuninya.

Udara dingin yang seharusnya tak dapat menembus tebalnya dinding-dinding beton dan kaca-kaca anti peluru ruangan itu terasa menusuk lapisan kulit England dan menggoda tulang-tulangnya yang hanya terbalut oleh lapisan otot nan tipis.

Dia menggigil.

Entah untuk udara dingin atau untuk bayangan masa depan mengerikan yang diramalkan akan segera terjadi.

…*…

" _America dirasa terlalu mengontrol dunia. Sadarkah kalian jika jumlah nuklir yang dimilikinya cukup untuk membuat dunia kiamat lipat tiga!" teriak France dengan nada kesal sembari melemparkan seberkas dokumen ke tengah meja ruang rapat Uni Eropa. "Aku tak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otaknya! Apa alasannya hingga berfikir untuk melipatgandakan kekuatan nuklirnya lagi! Tidakkah kalian pikir jika itu dapat membahayakan dunia?! Bagaimana jika sampai terjadi kebocoran atau kecelakaan?! Apa si maniak hamburger itu sebegitu malasnya menggunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk?!"_

_Spain menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang sahabat yang lepas kendali seperti ini. "Tenangkan dirimu, France. Bukankah di rapat sebelumnya kita sudah sepakat untuk melakukan penyerangan pada America jika surat keberatan yang kita kirimkan tidak ditindak lanjuti dengan serius?" katanya sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan mencoba memberikan dorongan mental kepada sang personifikasi negara romansa._

" _Kau pikir SURAT MACAM INI SERIUS, Spain?!" teriak France tak mau kalah sambil menunjuk sebuah surat berlambangkan elang bondol yang merupakan simbol negara Amerika yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Dia sudah melecehkan kita! Sudah sepantasnya UE turun tangan langsung untuk hal ini!"_

_Germany mengangguk kecil sambil memijat dahinya yang sedikit berkedut. "Masalah ini sudah telanjur menjadi serius. Namun kita belum dapat melakukan penyerangan tersebut. Suara masih belum bulat."_

" _Vee~~ memangnya siapa yang belum setuju?" tanya Italy dengan wajah kalem tanpa dosanya._

_Dua puluh tujuh pasang mata langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada sosok beralis tebal yang duduk di sudut meja dalam keheningan. Berbeda dari keadaan biasanya, pria itu kini tak berusaha menonjolkan dirinya, sebaliknya dia malah menjauhkan dirinya dari perdebatan yang tengah berlangsung di sekitarnya._

" _England."_

_Sang personifikasi yang merasa namanya di sebut hanya memberikan lirikan tajamnya pada para peserta rapat lainnya. Lalu setelah adu pandang berlangsung beberapa menit, England mengerang kesal._

" _Baiklah, baiklah, aku sejutu," jawab sosok yang sepintas terlihat masih remaja itu dengan suara ketus khas miliknya. Jawaban itu membuat seluruh negara yang hadir menghela nafas lega karena mengira pria berjulukan gentleman itu akan menolak keputusan rapat yang telah mereka ambil._

_Namun tampaknya perasaan lega itu terlalu cepat datang, karena England masih belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya._

" _Tapi…"_

" _Apa ada alasan bagimu untuk menolaknya, England?" potong Romano dengan nada tajam sebelum England sempat menyatakan keberatannya. Entah hilang ke mana rasa takut personifikasi Italia selatan itu selama ini pada sang mantan bajak laut tersebut. "Selain masalah nuklir, banyak tingkah laku America yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang negara besar sepertinya. Bunga besar yang ditetapkannya dalam urusan peminjaman uangpun nyaris membuat banyak negara di Asia dan Afrika jatuh dalam jurang kehancuran. Apa bagimu itu belum cukup? Keberadaannya dapat menghancurkan kestabilan dunia!"_

" _Bloody Hell! Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku setuju?!" teriak England sambil menggebrak meja rapat. "Aku hanya ingin meminta kalian memberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk America! Bukankah itu tidak berlebihan?!"_

_Germany menatap England dengan tatapan curiga. Bagaimanapun juga, England tetap adalah personifikasi yang paling menyayangi America dari sekian banyak personifikasi yang ada. "Kesempatan apalagi yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Aku akan bicara dengannya. Aku akan membujuknya untuk menghentikan proyek nuklir ini. Jika berhasil, aku minta kalian mengurungkan niat kalian untuk menyerangnya. Namun jika gagal…" dia menghentikan kata-katanya._

_Seluruh personifikasi yang ada di sana terdiam menunggu England melanjutkan kata-katanya yang ia potong sendiri._

"… _jika gagal maka akulah yang akan menjadi orang di barisan terdepan untuk menghancurkannya."_

…*…

England menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, ternyata ia memang gagal menjalankan misinya kali ini.

Ia telah gagal membuat America membatalkan rencana gilanya. Dengan begitu maka ia akan sekaligus memberikan pemakaman terakhir untuk sang adik.

Dialah yang telah membesarkan America selama ini, maka dia jugalah yang akan mengakhiri obsesi pemuda itu.

"America," panggilnya lirih membuat sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sejak tadi diam memandangi air hujan yang menetes jatuh di jendela mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau telah menolak permintaanku, tentunya kau juga telah siap menghadapi resiko untuk kehilangan segalanya bukan? Termasuk diriku?"

Pemuda yang memiliki usia manusia sembilan belas tahun itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak akan kehilangan apapun, England."

England tak habis pikir apa kesalahannya dulu dalam membesarkan anak itu hingga sekarang America berubah menjadi personifikasi yang keras kepala, egois dan tak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Aku pergi."

Dengan langkah pelan England berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut, namun baru beberapa langkah, pekerjaannya diiterupsi.

"Tidak." cegah America sambil mencengkram tangan kanan England yang membuat pemuda berpostur tak terlalu tinggi itu diam di tempat.

Ditatapnya America dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Bukankah America telah menolak tawarannya? Lalu mengapa sekarang pemuda itu mencegahnya pergi?

"Malam ini badai akan datang, esok akan banyak perubahan besar di dunia. Menginaplah di sini, England. Mungkin ini akan jadi acara menginapmu yang terakhir sebelum kita bertemu lagi di medan laga."

England terdiam, dilihatnya langit yang kian kelabu. Entah dirinya yang terlalu melankonis ataukah memang langit seolah mencerminkan keadaan hatinya saat ini.

Malam ini memang akan turun badai. Namun esok badai yang lebih kuat akan datang menerjang. Dan jika saat itu telah tiba, maka ia sendiripun tak dapat mencegahnya. Mau tak mau dia harus terjun ke dalam badai itu.

Namun itu adalah hari esok. Setidaknya malam ini ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berteduh.

"Baiklah."

…*…

Saat lautan mencapai hutan maka sebuah kehancuran yang amat besar bernama tsunami telah datang . Dan saat padang rumput mulai tumbuh di angkasa maka kiamat akan segera menjemput dunia ini.

Ya, hijau dan biru tak seharusnya bersama.

Namun malam ini berbeda, hijau dan biru itu melebur dalam suatu perpaduan warna yang membingungkan. Mencipratkan api kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang tak terucap dalam melodi-melodi desahan yang berhamonisasi dalam raungan badai yang kian membesar dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Mereka adalah api.

Api yang bertemu dengan api lainnya hanya akan menimbulkan api yang lebih dasyat lagi. Panasnya membakar hingga ke lubuk jiwa, mempertemukan mereka dalam perasaan candu ganjil yang mengikat erat hingga menyerap tiap pasokan oksigen yang mereka hirup. Setiap desahan, setiap gerakan, setiap sentuhan, setiap detail keajaiban yang diciptakan dua sosok yang kini bergulat dalam realitas dan mimpi.

Logika mereka hilang, sosok-sosok lain yang menentang mereka kini berubah samar dan akhirnya lenyap bagaikan debu dalam warna abu-abu dunia.

Tak ada lagi proyek nuklir, tak ada lagi Uni Eropa, tak ada lagi rencana penyerangan pada America.

Yang ada hanyalah kedamaian.

"Tunduklah, patuhlah dan bersimpuhlah padaku malam ini, England," bisik America tegas di telinga sosok yang tengah memejamkan matanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara-suara setan terdengar oleh sang lawan main. "Sudah terlalu lama duniamu beku, England. Malam ini aku akan mencairkannya. Akan kuukir kenangan ini dalam memorimu selamanya."

Ya, semuanya jelas saat ini.

Tatkala America mengejarnya, England selalu berlari menjauh.

Tatkala America berusaha menjangkaunya, England selalu mundur menghindar.

Tatkala America mencoba mengikatnya, England selalu melarikan diri.

Namun malam ini semua tak akan terjadi lagi. Biarlah hanya mereka dan Tuhan saja yang tahu mengenai segalanya yang terjadi. Malam ini England membiarkan dirinya dikejar, dijangkau dan diikat oleh pesona sang mantan jajahannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya lebur dalam dosa dan kenikmatan tiada tara yang selama ini tak pernah dijangkaunya.

Ini bukanlah perasaan sentimentil yang biasa dirasakan oleh seorang gadis remaja pada seorang pemuda. Ini jauh lebih dalam, nafsu, kebencia, harapan, emosi dan entah apa lagi nama perasaan yang tertuang dalam permainan ini.

Surga yang putih terlihat jelas di mata mereka.

Hanya saja mereka belum mati, mungkin semua akan lebih baik jika hal itu terjadi. Hanya saja takdir berkata lain.

Mereka harus hidup. Untuk mengukir sejarah.

Namun itu dapat dipikirkan esok hari, malam ini marilah kita biarkan mereka terjebak dalam segala obsesi yang selama ini terus mereka sembunyikan dalam hati mereka.

…*…

England terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa ngilu. Tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk hingga taraf yang sebenarnya tak mungkin dicapai manusia. Ah, dia lupa. Dia  **memang**  bukanlah manusia. Dia adalah personifikasi yang berbeda dengan manusia. Namun tetap saja rasa sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya ini membuatnya merintih beberapa kali.

Seakan masih belum cukup rasa sakit yang dideritanya, kepalanyapun kini terasa berdengung dan berputar sehingga membuatnya ingin muntah. Namun ia menahannya.

Dalam diam dia mencoba merangkai tiap memori yang terasa kabur tentang semalam di otaknya.

Dilihatnya ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini. Kamar yang sangat berkesan 'remaja cowok' dengan nuansa biru dogger dan hitam yang berpadu dengan barang-barang yang berserakan sehingga menambah kesan berantakan yang terlihat.

Kamar America.

Ah, tampaknya dia ingat. Semalam ia menghabiskan waktu dengan 'bermain' bersama adiknya, America. Dan sekarang pemuda yang usianya beberapa ratus tahun lebih muda darinya itu tengah berbaring dalam kedamaian di sampingnya. Terlelap seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang belum mengenal dosa.

Dengan kepala yang seolah berputar, England menoleh ke arah jendela, dilihatnya dunia yang bersinar terang dengan limpahan cahaya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik, nyaris seperti surga. Sungguh kontras jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan politik dunia yang tengah bergejolak keras yang akan segera merubah surga ini menjadi neraka mengerikan yang dipenuhi oleh darah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Sebuah senyum miris tersungging di wajahnya. Dengan cepat dipungutinya baju-bajunya yang berserakan di sekitar tempat tidur dan dikenakannya dengan sedikit asal-asalan.

Sebelum dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu tingkah asusilanya semalam, dia menoleh sejenak pada sosok America yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang king sizenya. Didekatinya perlahan pria bertubuh besar itu dan dikecupnya dahi America seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat mengasuh pemuda itu ketika dia masih belia dulu.

Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes jatuh.

"Selamat tinggal, America. Aku akan menunggumu di perang dunia ketiga."

…*…

America membuka matanya setelah mendengar pintu tertutup. Disentuhnya pipinya yang basah oleh setetes air.

Air mata England.

' _Aku ingin membuat negara di mana rakyatnya bisa hidup bahagia! Negara yang bebas di mana tak ada perbedaan! Aku ingin membuat negara yang dapat menjadi panutan bagi negara-negara lain dan mendamaikan dunia! Dan di negara itu, akulah yang akan menjadi pahlawannya! Aku akan membuat negara yang dapat menjadi tempat pulang siapapun. Negara ramah yang disayangi oleh semuanya! England, nanti kau harus tinggal juga di sana ya? Kita hidup bahagia selamanya di negaraku. OK?'_

' _Ya, tentu saja, America. Sampai saat di mana mimpi itu menjadi nyata aku akan setia menunggumu mewujudkannya.'_

Dia mendesah pelan mengingat memori yang terus membayanginya selama beberapa ratus tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, England. Kau berjanji untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku. Dan meski dengan cara memaksa, aku akan mewujudkannya."

…End…

**Author's Note:**

> Berakhir dengan gajenya. Mana pendek lagi. Mana nggantung lagi. Mana galau lagi. Ah sudahlah.
> 
> Ehem, ehem. Salam kenal semuanya. Aku author abal baru yang sedang melarikan diri ke fandom Hetalia karena tiga FF-ku di fandom tetangga sedang hiatus dan tertalu takut untuk kembali ke sana #Eh .
> 
> Curhat sebentar, FF ini adalah pembukaan untuk beberapa FF yang akan aku ikutkan dalam Iridescences—challenge. Untuk FF lainnya, aku nggak yakin akankah aku ikutkan juga atau nggak #eh.
> 
> Yah, sekalian megasah bakat Fujoshi sih wkwkwk.
> 
> Kayaknya cukup sekian A/N-nya takut nanti dicaplok sama para reader, sayonara~~ doakan nanti aku bisa menngacak-acak lagi #eh fandom Hetalia ya? #Ditampol.
> 
> Jangan lupa review~~~


End file.
